


【扉柱】夜袭

by xiaosuxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 扉间随千手族人参加危险任务后只剩下孤身一人回到族地，但在柱间看来弟弟的安全是最重要的





	【扉柱】夜袭

柱间是被一阵酥麻的痒意和梦魇似的重物感弄醒的。

他睡得正沉，迷迷糊糊半睁了眼，视野里晃入一团月光似的银白，某种温热湿软的触感滑过他肩颈处裸露的肌肤，和着侧颈被刺发扎着的麻痒，刺激着忍者应对危险的本能唤醒这具年轻有力的饱满躯体。

惯用的忍具就在枕旁，双手也完全自由，只要几秒就可以结印释放出他引以为傲的木遁捅穿胆大妄为的袭击者，或者用狠厉的体术更快地制服来人——至少可以让他摆脱屈于人下的状态。但这此刻伏在他身上把头埋进他颈窝轻舔的人显然身份特殊，柱间只是抬手揉了揉还没能完全睁开的眼睛，象征性地推推颈间有些扎手的脑袋，困倦地开口：“唔……怎么了扉间？发生什么事了吗？”

那头银白短发的主人，在他身上作乱弄醒他的罪魁祸首，却并没有要老实回答的意思。扉间只是沉默着抬眼看了看他一脸迷糊的样子，在窗子漏进来的月光下，那张端正坚毅的脸庞一副初生婴儿般脆弱而不设防的模样，棱角分明的五官投下深深的阴影，被不老实的睡姿折腾得凌乱散开的纯黑长发看起来就像水墨画里粗放浓重的笔触。这样子恰好击中了千手次子的心脏——或者说他一直都在为此着迷——他情不自禁地撩起一缕顺滑的黑发于掌心一吻，而后蜻蜓点水般吻过自家兄长的额头、鼻梁、脸颊、双唇、下颌。与此同时他的手也开始不老实地下滑，伸进薄被抚摸着对方结实紧致的肌肉轮廓，从胸前慢慢移到小腹。柱间被他弄得直发痒，忍不住喘着气笑出声，勉强抓住他不停吃豆腐的手，算是明白扉间想做什么，一下子清醒了不少，清亮的眼眸蒙了一层浅淡的水雾，一眨一眨地瞅着扉间的脸：“怎么了？还有什么不能告诉大哥吗？”

他为扉间脸上罕见地浮现的别扭感到好笑，又生出一种身为大哥义不容辞的伟大责任感和豪迈，心里的怜爱悠悠地冒出头来，教他亲昵地用手掌抚摸着弟弟的后脑作为安抚。身量长成后扉间越发地独立沉着，比起需要担心保护的弟弟更让人先联想到坚实的后盾和聪慧的侧翼，他在此刻却突然迷迷糊糊地觉得被月光映得如同全身都笼在淡淡光晕中的扉间久违地流露出了某种名为“脆弱”的情感，就像一个渴望安抚的孩子——虽然是个战力强悍一身甲胄的孩子。

“弄醒了大哥我很抱歉，”扉间抿唇在他唇角印下一吻，裹着薄茧的手指探进兜裆布抓住了那根沉睡着的东西，表情认真，微凉的指尖激得柱间轻嘶一声：“但是，我不会停下的，觉得讨厌的话就打我吧，大哥。”

“……唔……扉间，你还没……呃啊，回答我呢……”

柱间不由自主地轻喘起来，在他稍一发愣的瞬间，扉间就动了起来，发凉的指尖擦过饱满的顶端燎起火热，娴熟精准的挑逗下那物很快在扉间粗糙的掌心膨胀硬挺，直顶起圆鼓鼓的小帐篷，又在那一小块布料洇出黏糊的湿痕。他想问问扉间为什么这样反常，在这么晚的时间闯进他的房间，又如此迅疾凶猛地挑起他的情欲——平时扉间从不会这么性急，更不会穿着硌人的盔甲就爬上他的床。

但两片干燥柔软的唇堵住了他的嘴，滑腻温软的舌灵活地钻进来，使他想要吐露的疑问都被搅碎成断断续续的呻吟喘息，只能吞咽着唇舌交缠激起的唾液，努力调节呼吸跟上对方的节奏。

“唔！”

不知不觉挺立起的乳尖突然被用力旋拧了下，柱间身子往后一缩忍不住发出一声闷哼，险些咬到交缠的舌尖。这么一乱他就被迫陷入了被动的境地，肺中氧气得不到补充气息凌乱，脸颊浮起窒息的薄红，失了余裕被扉间灵活的舌尖勾缠搅弄得大脑空白溢出无措的哼吟。等到扉间终于松开钳制，唇舌间暧昧的水声和嘴角牵连的银丝已经成功地让温度升温到无暇思考的地步。

“等……盔甲……”

柱间抵在扉间胸前的手因身体受到的刺激而发颤，完全勃起的性器在扉间手中跳动了几下，腰背绷出有力的弧，喉间喘出被欲火灼成低沉的“嗬嗬”声，脚趾用力蜷紧在床单上扯出褶皱。他没能努力说完整话就迅速地被弟弟灵活的手指送上了高潮，黏稠的白浊溅了扉间满手，更多的由于方向原因尽数溅在他自己的小腹和胸膛。射精后的疲软让他大脑晕眩了一会儿，不自觉地完全放松陷入被褥，在高潮的余韵里迷糊起来。

“挺浓的……大哥最近都没有自己抒解过吗？”扉间神色不变，低头伸出舌尖舔舐挂在手指上的白浊，用空闲的手扳开了柱间虚拢的大腿。

红着脸的柱间因这羞耻的询问和被弟弟分开膝盖的色情场面别过头去，指尖不安地划拉身下的床单：“我哪有那么饥渴……还以为你会几天就回来了呢。”他顿了顿，一咬牙伸手摸索着去解扉间的胸甲：“盔甲太硌人，我都闻见你身上的血腥气了。”

“对不起，”扉间没什么表情，只是像个被训斥的孩子一样垂下眼帘，抬起他一条修长健美的腿搭在肩上，顺着腿窝向上抚摸渗出了一层细汗饱满结实的大腿肌肤，侧头在他大腿内侧最柔嫩的肌肤留下深深浅浅的齿痕，另一手把他刚射出来的东西再送回他身体里去——只不过是从另一张小嘴。他一边揉弄着柱间身后那处隐秘的入口，一边撒娇似的用侧脸蹭了蹭柱间的大腿，“耽搁了时间是我的错，请原谅吧，下次不会了。”

柱间撇撇嘴，挣扎着扭动了两下，成功地把扉间身上又凉又硬的护甲解了下来丢到一边——虽然已经在紧贴状态下被他前胸的体温焐得有些温热了。他发泄似的用足跟敲敲扉间的后背，抬手蹂躏弟弟那头微刺的银发，后穴收缩了两下引着微凉的指尖探进更深处。

“扉间一直都不喜欢有话直说……作为大哥会很困扰的啊。”他喃喃着叹一口气，“好了，谁让我拿你没办法呢？”

“……那是我和兄长不一样的地方。不说出来的话就总可以再修饰再踌躇，一旦出口就收不回去了。”扉间沉默了片刻启唇回应，带着薄茧的手指就着精液的润滑搅弄柔软高热的内壁，刮过紧致缠人的褶皱，让甬道慢慢地放松打开属于他的通路。他凝视柱间逐渐被快感洇出薄薄水雾的眼，情不自禁地俯身轻吻兄长方正的下颌，在小麦色的肌肤上留下更多深色印记——就像一开始他做的那样，但更炙热滚烫。

“但是、闷在心里一定会难受的……”柱间喘了口气用掌根抵住扉间的肩膀，因大腿韧带的拉伸不自觉皱起眉，断断续续地出声：“尽管和我说没关系……我可以分担一些你的心情啊。”

“真羡慕大哥这么开朗……但有些是我必须一个人承担的，尤其是做错事的代价。至于心情——大哥不是一直都能理解我吗？可以体会到的吧。”扉间扬了扬嘴角，抽出埋在柱间体内的手指，“啵”的一声牵引出湿滑的体液拉成细丝。他在旁边的被子上蹭了蹭手，脱掉碍事的上衣，扶着早已难耐挺立的硬热对准不知足地一张一合的小口挺腰捅了进去。

“唔……！嗯……扉……哈啊！”

粗壮的硬热碾过柔软穴壁一阵火辣辣的痛和不容忽视的饱涨感，有段时间没被开拓，加上扉间的尺寸并不小，柱间一时不太适应如此激烈的火热。虽然清楚男人之间适度的疼痛反而是催化剂，但扉间以往总是固执地温柔，即使柱间催促也会耐心等他适应。一瞬间被不像扉间作风地粗暴对待了的柱间——对比以往的扉间，这样的确是激烈到柱间有些无所适从——简直有点恍惚是不是自己做了什么让弟弟生气的事。

“嗯啊……扉间……”

敏感点忽然被圆润的龟头顶住不断冲撞，淫荡腺体被有力碾磨的快感让柱间抓紧床单惊叫了声又立刻失语，失神地像搁浅的鱼一般张口喘息，有力的腿下意识地夹紧扉间精壮的腰身，思维消融成空白只本能地随着身上人操弄的动作小幅度地扭腰迎合。啊啊……这种作弊一样的手段，扉间居然把感知用在这种事上……把最能胜过他的能力用在他身上会比较有成就感？柱间心底不由自主浮现出“想要更多”的念头，既而被羞耻击中，紧紧咬着唇生怕自己在过于激烈的顶弄冲击中漏出丢脸的淫言秽语。

暧昧黏腻得让人脸红的水声从两人交合处不断传来，噗滋噗滋，昭示着动情的一片狼藉。

扉间俯身含住兄长的耳垂吮吸，将柱间紧抓着床单的手指一根根掰开，而后十指相扣按在他颈侧。他怜惜地看着柱间浮上情欲红晕的脸，下身却毫不留情地攻伐食髓知味地收缩的甬道，一次比一次顶到更深的地方，饱满囊袋拍击紧致臀瓣的“啪啪”声清晰可闻。

柱间没办法思考，叫嚣的欲望和快感交织占据了他的神经，让他的大脑除了体会体内的刺激外分不出半点空间理清扉间异常的状态。他很快红了眼眶，在扉间一阵疾风骤雨的攻势下浑身紧绷颤抖着被逼上了高潮。与此同时他心里竟生出和从前完全不同的疯狂快慰和……某种蠢蠢欲动的期待。不可否认，他咬住下唇，此时散发着深沉压迫感的扉间性感极了，简直就像另一种风味，和平日不同更锋芒毕露张扬恣意的扉间，目光炙热得让他像被宇智波的火遁灼伤，散发着咄咄逼人不容拒绝的光芒……奇妙的感觉，这让他不由自主地心跳加速。柱间的脸瞬间红个彻底，他在漫无边际地瞎想什么？现在这样子，散发低气压、将他紧紧禁锢在身下目光深沉的扉间的确很诱人，但高潮之后的空白实在不是适合思绪发散的时候。这个念头刚出现在脑海，他就眼前一花，因茫然而顺从地被翻了个身。

……糟……

“大哥刚才在想什么？一副发情了的样子。”

偏低些的体温从背后压上来，迫使他肩胛下沉变成跪趴在床上两腿间门户大开抬起臀部的姿势，背脊弯曲的弧度和扉间贴上来的身体契合，柱间披散的长发从肩头洒落铺在身体两侧，从背后看来竟勾勒出几分不应该出现在他身上的狼狈和妩媚。三公分的身高差距完全没阻碍扉间尽量将他的兄长完全笼罩在身下，他低头吻着柱间散在颈后的长发和渗着薄汗微咸的光裸背脊，用留着些许胡茬的下巴蹭线条流畅的侧颈，一手摸到柱间胸前揉捏挺立的乳尖，依旧硬挺的阴茎暴露在空气中没半分钟就再度进入了不断蠕动咂吸他根部的穴口，抛出的问题直白又暧昧。

柱间闷哼一声，用力夹了下体内肆虐的巨物引得扉间轻嘶，心知今晚算是把扉间恶劣的一面都勾出来了。“在……想你啊……不然还有什么。”他小声嘟囔，在羞耻和兴奋的夹击下把发烫的脸埋进枕头。

“那兄长喜欢么，现在这样……”扉间不紧不慢地抽插着在他后颈处留下一圈圈清晰的牙印，有痛感而不至于破皮，指尖轻捻了下充血的乳粒又用力把它按进乳晕。

“嗯……！痛……”柱间因鲜明的刺激轻颤了下。

“这样呢？”扉间的手下滑到柱间的小腹，抓着柱间的手掌按上了被粗长性器顶出的凸起处，在兄长身后缓慢有力地打着圈戳弄那里，像要顶破皮肤厮磨柱间汗湿的手心。

“扉间……”柱间眼角沁出生理性的泪水，拧着眉在这样的作弄下不知所措。以他们兄弟之间的默契和敬爱之情，扉间一直都是怀着体贴又克制的态度爱抚他的身体，从没有恶劣地作弄过他。当然如果从情趣角度考虑适当的小手段更有意思，但他忍不住更在意起刺激扉间变得不受控制的原因。

“或者……这样？”覆在柱间手背的手更往下游移，握住了他不知何时再度挺立起的欲望，湿润炽热的呼吸急促地拂在他耳后敏感的皮肤。

“唔……”柱间无法自抑地喉结滚动了下，让他着迷的、属于扉间的修长手指再次灵活地动了起来，技巧十足地挑逗敏感的前端，他眨眨眼，湿润的睫毛滚下一滴泪来。

“但我想，大哥应该也喜欢我卖力点，或许也不介意我直接射进去？”

这话是一句宣告。

柱间在迅猛的顶撞中情不自禁地呻吟出声，有更多生理性泪水随着他身体的晃动从眼眶滚落，将柔软的枕头濡湿了一片。扉间闷不作声地发力，每次抽出大半肉刃再尽数插入，大肆蹂躏湿热得不像话的内壁，奋力挞伐贪婪地绞缠嘬吮柱身的层叠软肉，抛却了九浅一深的技巧，甚至在退出时带出嫣红充血的肠肉外翻再用力顶回去。而他还分出神来掌控兄长的性器，随着操弄的频率撸动湿滑的柱身，并在柱间快要高潮时恶劣地堵住顶端小口，逼得柱间腿根发颤泄出一声比一声尾音委屈绵长的浪叫，又啄吻着兄长被汗浸湿的鬓发和发热的脸颊。

直到扉间如他所宣告的那样尽数射在湿软高热的甬道里，他才松开手上的桎梏让柱间呜咽着释放出来。被快感搅得发晕的柱间低喘着伏在枕头上平复余韵，光裸的身躯被各种体液沾染，湿漉漉的一团糟。扉间依然没有拔出来，只是圈住柱间的腰低头把脸埋在他的后颈，低声闷闷地说：“幸一，次郎，村介他们都死了，整整一个小队，只有我……”

他像是终于把郁结的情感抒发了出来，认罪似的低声自责：“都是我的错……如果接下任务的是兄长，一定能够救下他们——结果只有我一个人回来……”

柱间感觉有什么温热湿润的液体滴在颈后光裸的皮肤，他的喉咙干涩起来，张了张口想要说出点安慰的话，却又觉得发不出声音。

“我拼尽全力也只能自保，一个人也救不了。他们一个个死在袭击下，而我眼睁睁看着一切，除了逃什么也做不了……我从来没有像那样痛恨自己的弱小。如果是兄长在的话……如果是兄长……”

他搂紧了自己兄长温暖的身体，嗓音微颤：“我真没用，他们拼着命完成了任务，我却没能让他们一起回来。”

柱间微微皱起眉头，他轻轻拍着扉间鼓起青筋的手背，扭头对上那双比以往更红而湿润着的眼睛：“扉间，这不怪你。”

“就算是我，也曾经眼睁睁看着无数族人死去。不要自责，你已经做到了你该做的，”他叹了口气，“几年前我和你一样……就在看到板间死的时候，如果我再强一点，来得再快一点，就可以救下他，而不是让他那样痛苦地死在宇智波手里。”

“兄长……”

“那是我的心结。”柱间直白地打断他的话音，脸上流露出思及痛苦往事的淡淡悲伤，一瞬间仿佛又变成了多年前那个抱着弟弟发冷的身躯痛哭的少年，“连重视的弟弟都没有保护好，我真是消沉了好一阵呢。从那时候我就发誓绝对不要再失去你了，扉间。我不是努力变强好好地保护了你吗？当然扉间自己也很强，所以我非常庆幸可以一直拥有你。幸亏你安全回来了。”他露出宽慰的笑容侧身亲了亲扉间的额头，抚摸弟弟汗湿的银白短发，“他们不会怪你，你也不用把责任都揽到自己身上。不要太难过了，你应该做的是变得更强，这样才能保护更多人。”

“是……以后不会再这样了。”扉间垂下头，把柱间抱得更紧一些，深深吸了一口气。他忽然意识到自己还埋在兄长体内，窘迫起来拔出半硬的性器，速度快了些引得柱间又轻哼一声，黏腻的白浊缓缓从通红的穴口流出划过大腿流畅的曲线。扉间立刻强迫自己移开视线，低头垂手跪在床上一副乖乖认错的姿态：“对不起兄长，我没想伤害你……刚才脑子糊涂居然这样对待了你，还未经同意就射在里面，我……”

“……咳，其实……那个、并不讨厌……”柱间不好意思地嗫喏，眼神游移，“我觉得感觉还不错……下次可以再试试？”


End file.
